


Failure

by Freline



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freline/pseuds/Freline
Summary: Spock is captured by the Klingons during a visit to Vulcan, just as the war between the Klingons and the Federation has broken out fully.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Spock stood silently in the edge of the room, not wanting to get the attention of his captors again.  
The Klingons had taken him just a day before and were now following the Enterprise, ready to fire at any time. At this moment, their leader turned around and told one of the others to bring him back to his cell. Knowing that it was useless to resist, Spock followed the two Klingons out of the room. Shortly after he felt that the ship was hit and knew that it had begun. The Federation ships were out there, ready to go to war against the Klingons over the capture of more than a hundred Ambassadors as prisoners, including his own father. As the ship took two more hits, they beamed him down to the nearest planet and left him there with two guards, knowing that he was a valuable prisoner as well as his father.

James Kirk watched the nearest Klingon ship, waiting for the moment it was close enough to fire.  
Just as he was about to give the command, they contacted him: "We have captured your first officer. If you would like to have him back alive, you should surrender now." Kirk paled at the words. He had thought that Spock would be safe on Vulcan, far away from the war. He had requested leave to visit his mother, to be with her until his father was back. Of course Kirk had granted him that and now he was feeling guilty for letting one of his two best friends fall into the hands of the enemy. He told Uhura to get him a channel to the Klingon ship. He needed to see if they really had captured Spock or if was just a trick.


	2. Chapter 2

By the dawn of the next day, the crews of several more Klingon ships beamed down on the planet and Spock knew that his last chance to get away, was over now. He sat on the floor in a corner of the room, bound to the wall with his hands. The Klingons were openly discussing their plans in front of him, they did not care about their prisoner anymore. They gave him food regularly, but other than that they ignored him. After they were done, they all returned to their ships. Only one came to him and pulled him away from the wall after unlocking his chains. He told Spock that Captain Kirk wished to see him and make sure that he was alive before he surrendered the Enterprise.

The other Federation ships around were beside them as the Klingons called them again. Kirk took the call personally and was surprised to see that the enemy had treated Spock well. He had thought they were going to interrogate and torture him, as they had almost done with himself on Organia. If the Organians had not intervened, he was sure that he would not still be Captain of the Enterprise.

Spock, on the other hand, was not sure what the Klingons would do with him if the captain would not agree to surrender the ship. He knew they did not care about the lives of their prisoners, so he knew that he would be dead if the Star Fleet attacked. His worries grew, as the Captain did not do anything but just staying where he was. He did not fire, nor did he accept anymore calls. After a while the Enterprise moved away, leaving the other ships in the position to open fire. The Klingon captain seemed to get more worried the more time passed without an answer from Captain Kirk. Finally, the waiting seemed to be over, as all ships opened fire at the same time. They missed by only a few metres, but this appeared to only be warning shots. Spock closed his eyes, ready for his death. But as he opened them again, he was standing on the planet they had been on before. Almost every Klingon had beamed down, they had left only enough of their crews to operate the weapons of their ships, the others were on the planet with their prisoners. He spotted his father in the distance, but could not get to him. The Klingons were watching and made sure that no one talked.


End file.
